


How Do You Feel

by Pastel_Aesthetic



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 17:39:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14266230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastel_Aesthetic/pseuds/Pastel_Aesthetic
Summary: Cute lil’ poem that’s only a little bit depressing, this one is loosely inspired by Evan and Connor of Dear Evan Hansen.





	How Do You Feel

How do you feel  
About the summers you can barely remember?  
The summers that you blocked out  
While you slept til noon  
And hid in your room  
Pretending you weren’t alone   
Eating breakfast at 4pm  
And wishing you could be with them  
Feeling distanced  
Away from everyone else  
I don’t want more summers  
I don’t need more summers spent alone  
Those summers spent running  
Right back home   
Summers spent struggling   
To find the motivation to get up  
Because why would you  
Y’know?  
Why would you  
When you could just stay in bed  
And not


End file.
